Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Each of these citations is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
Type I diabetes (T1D) results from the autoimmune destruction of pancreatic beta cells, a process believed to be strongly influenced by multiple genes and environmental factors. The incidence of T1D has been increasing in Western countries and has more than doubled in the United States over the past 30 years. The disease shows a strong familial component, with first-degree relatives of cases being at 15 times greater risk of T1D than a randomly selected member of the general population and monozygotic twins being concordant for T1D at a frequency of approximately 50%. However, while the genetic evidence is strong, the latter data suggests that an interplay with environmental factors also plays a key role in influencing T1D outcome.
The familial clustering of T1D is influenced by multiple genes. Variation in four loci has already been established to account for a significant proportion of the familial aggregation of T1D. These include the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) region on 6p21 (including the HLA-DRB1, -DQA1 and -DRQ1 genes); the insulin/insulin-like growth factor 2 gene complex (INS-IGF2) on 11p15, the protein tyrosine phosphatase-22 (PTPN22) gene on 1p13 and the gene encoding cytotoxic T-lymphocyte-associated protein 4 (CTLA4) on 2q31. The interleukin-2 receptor alpha (CD25) locus on 10p15 has also been implicated in the pathogenesis of T1D but remains to be replicated by independent studies. In addition, spontaneous mouse model studies of T1D have implicated numerous other regions that have been confirmed in replication studies. Several other loci have also been implicated in human association studies with T1D but the effects of these implicated genes remain controversial and are subject to confirmation in independent studies utilizing sufficient sample sizes. Together, these studies suggest that many more T1D susceptibility genes remain to be discovered.